


Kick The Sarcastic Sticks

by cuddlepuss



Category: Chris Kendall - Fandom, KickTheSticks, Pj Ligouri - Fandom, crabsticks, kickthepj
Genre: Intense love, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Chris react when PJ goes overboard on the clingy scale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick The Sarcastic Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Over on DeviantArt, I was tagged by a friend to write a 'sarcastic' story, this is what I came up with.

_”You’re beautiful, I love you, can’t resist your creamy good looks, your chocolaty handsomeness.”_ (okay, what the actual fuck, we talking to a person or a fucking candy bar here?) A small smile graced the well-loved lips like a raindrop graces a leaf (the fuck?). With rosy cheeks and downcast eyes, the addressed merely shrugs and makes a none-gesture that could mean anything or nothing. (What’s THAT meant to mean?) 

Taking the hand that had gestured to his lips, the speaker brought it to his lips in a gently seductive kiss, moving up the wrist and arm to the creamy skinned shoulder that shone like a pearl in sunlight (seriously, aren’t we sick of the poetic similies yet?) Blushing darker red, the recipient, shy and bashful as he was, tried to pull away, was held fast, his amour getting a little more determined in his pursuit (back the fuck of, asswad, you never heard of permission?) 

Tugging his arm free, he swung around to walk away, before his arm was clamped in a close grip once more. _”Don’t ….don’t you love me? You said you loved me. Why don’t you love me? What’s wrong with me? Am….am I not enough for you? Not good enough, maybe? Don’t … don’t leave me, I just can’t live without you! I’ll die.”_ (oh, grow a pair will you. Can’t live without him, phooey. You’re talking out your asshole – again.)

 _”This is what’s wrong, you’re smothering me. I can’t even go to the toilet without you needing to know where I’m going, who I’m going with, and how much loo roll we’ll use. I can’t deal with the drama. Lighten up. I just need to take a piss, okay?”_ (Oh, who’s getting shitty now?) The first man (what? They don’t even get names? Fuck this.) PJ nodded sadly. He knew he often got over possessive, but he couldn’t help it. He was intensely in love, and couldn’t keep it in.

Chris, sighing, went and relieved himself, before coming back and taking PJ into his forgiving arms. _”Look, Peej, I do love you, but you HAVE to give me some space sometimes. Giving me space doesn’t mean I’ll leave you, but keeping me tied in sure will.”_ (soppy bastard. HE’S the one doing the upsetting, but YOU comfort HIM?????) PJ, nodding, murmured _”I know, Chris, I know. I’ll try. I promise I’ll try.”_ (TRY? Fucking do!) Smiling, Chris kissed him tenderly, saying _”That’s all I’m asking love.”_


End file.
